Let It Snow
by Nobody13Xlll
Summary: Sora has everything planned out, everything set up just right, all ready to ask one little question, one life changing question to the love of his life. The only problem? Roxas' unlucky streak is contagious, and before he know's it, things start falling apart. Can Sora fix Christmas, or is it too late? Sequel to I Want (Candy) ROXAS!
1. Ring Games

**Disclaimer, I don't possess the rights to Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p>My first two happily ever after's didn't go exactly the way I expected. Sure everything turned out alright in the end, but getting there tended to be… hazardous to Roxie and I's health. Our first Christmas he had tried everything to show that he liked me, before nearly freezing himself to death in a snowstorm. And then of course there was Roxas' prank war against, well, everybody, during our first Halloween, which had ended with me 'stabbing' him.<p>

The moments turned out perfect in the end, and we had had a lot of other misadventures together, but this time happily ever after would come without a hitch. I'd spent the last year working everything out, I had a backup plan for anything and everything. This was going to be the perfect Christmas. Why?

"Because I'm going to propose." I said simply, pulling the ring out of my pocket.

Riku and Kairi's jaws dropped.

"You're going to what?" Riku asked as Kairi squealed, beaming so widely I thought her face would split.

"I'm going to propose. We turned eighteen back in August and I know he's the one. I even talked to Cloud and so-"

"And he said yes?" Riku asked incredulously, eyebrows raised.

"Well yeah." I said, squirming uncomfortably.

Clouds answer had been rather neutral actually. Then again most people are pretty neutral after going through surgery, and he was still pretty out of it thanks to all the pain killers when I had asked him. I'm pretty sure he had said it was fine, but of course he had also been having an in depth discussion with the get-well-soon teddy bear Leon had given him at the same time, so some wires might have gotten crossed there.

The truth was I was a little more than anxious about asking him. Cloud put a lot of trust in me and had set the bar pretty high; Roxas and Cloud actually had a fallout when he started using us as a 'model' couple against Ventus and Vanitas. I was 99% certain he'd say 'yes' if I asked again and give me his blessing. I mean, he had already tied the knot with Leon last year, we already were practically family. But then there was that pesky little 1% that screamed he was going to gruesomely murder me, destroy all the evidence that I had ever existed in the first place, take over the world, and become a platypus loving dictator.

Sure the probability of that happening was literally impossible, but the more I thought about it all, the more probable it seemed to become.

"Oh my gosh, I've been waiting months for this!" Kairi gushed, practically hopping up and down "I already have the decor, flowers, and theme planned out. What kind of cake are you thinking, because I was thinking a classic vanilla with blueberry filling and a powder blue and cream icing would look gorgeous not to mention taste just divine. Oh, and I know this one band you'll just love, I know it. Let me see the ring."

My head was still reeling to catch up as Kairi snatched the ring from my hand, examining it closely.

"Uh… it sounds nice? I haven't really gotten that far yet."

"But if we don't take care of this now all the good dates and places will be taken! Are you proposing on Christmas Eve or morning, I can't remember when you two started going out."

"Christmas morning. But Kairi-"

"It's beautiful, I know he'll just eat it up! Just like the cake. Now I promise I'll take care of all the arrangements, the guest list, wardrobe-"

"Kairi."

"The catering, floral decorations, location, are you thinking springtime because I'm thinking springtime. Oh and we'll need-"

"Kairi!"

"A photographer, and I think I know just the place to go once we get them. I can get the cards ready, should the colors be blue and white? I was thinking some light shades of-"

Riku put his hand over her mouth, grabbing the ring and tossing it back to me.

"Kairi, if Sora needs a wedding planner he'll hire a professional, not a nutjob. You're not going to turn Sora and Roxas into Barbie boys and play wedding planner."

Kairi pouted, crossing her arms and turning to me, eyes wide. "But I've got the most amazing plan" she protested, eyes cute enough to put a baby seal to shame.

"An amazing plan for what?" Roxas asked, walking into the room with a smile.

I'm pretty sure all our hearts stopped for a moment as my blondie came in, shaking snow from his hair. I shoved the ring into my jacket pocket and leaped over, casting a panicked look to my friends as I tackled my boyfriend in a hug, spinning him around happily.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were at work?"

Roxas shrugged, his cold hands giving mine a quick squeeze before pulling off his coat and throwing it on the hook.

"I forgot my report for this month. Xemnas will have my head if I don't have it in on time."

Since the Halloween incident Roxas had gone from a simple worker at Club XIII to Xemnas' right hand man, working alongside him on all kinds of matters. Rumor was that when Xemnas decided to move onto the next town, Roxas might even stay on as the regional manager for the Destiny Islands club chain. Of course that meant a whole lot of paperwork, meetings, and an unfortunate amount of time away from me, but I was happy for him.

"I was wondering what all that stuff was. It's still upstairs on my desk."

"Got it, thanks love."

Roxas gave me a quick peck on the nose and ran off, while we all sighed.

"That was a close one." Kairi muttered sitting back.

"Too close." I agreed, hanging my coat up. If I knew my boyfriend he'd stall until the last minute to be with me a little longer, and I didn't need him getting his hands on that ring. No hitches, everything was going to work out exactly as I wanted it too.

A few seconds later Roxas came trotting back downstairs, a bulging file in his hands, and an easy smile on his lips.

"You're going to be late." I warned as he flopped down on the couch beside me.

"Do you want me to go?"

I rolled my eyes, pulling him onto my lap and holding him tight.

"I thought so." Roxas said smugly, nuzzling my cheek.

Kairi giggled, trying to contain herself. On second thought maybe telling her about my proposal hadn't been the best plan…

"So what was that about amazing plans again? Are we gonna go pull off some Christmas miracles?"

Roxas waited expectantly while I racked my brain for an excuse.

"It's a surprise." Riku said simply.

There aren't many times when I want to punch my best friend in the face. This was one of those times. Roxas' eyes narrowed at the mention of a surprise, tensing up in my lap. Putting it lightly, Roxas didn't like surprises. And nothing was going to make him more paranoid and suspicious than his ex-arch nemesis saying we were working on a surprise.

Kairi picked up on my boyfriend's mood and nudged Riku, hastily adding "It's a gift exchange, we're taking on the whole group. Riku just want to make it a surprise for everybody, so try and keep it under wraps."

I gave him a reassuring squeeze, hoping he would but it. A few seconds went by while we waited with baited breath. Finally Roxas shrugged and smiled.

"Okay. So in that case…"

Roxie turned to face me, a pleadingly adorable expression on his face.

"What did you get me?"

Roxas' puppy dog face had improved a whole lot since freshman year. It had got to the point where it was almost impossible to resist giving him whatever he wanted. Especially when what he wanted involved us being alone, being close, and getting closer. Time for drastic measures.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't see your puppy dog rape face in ages! I knew you still had it in you."

Roxas spluttered, face flushing crimson while the others snickered.

"You big elephant eared jerk!"

He pushed himself off my lap and crossed his arms.

"At least I don't need to have a big chest to hold up that fat head of your."

"Oh shut up! At least I'm not flaming enough to go out in front of everybody in tights just to make people stare at my cute butt."

"You're just jealous."

"Damn right I'm jealous, that butt belongs to me and I don't like other people looking at it."

"Well why don't you do something about it?"

Roxas tackled me on the couch, pulling my hands above my head and straddling me, forcing me back on the cushions.

"Maybe I will." He whispered hoarsely, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Bring it on." I whispered back, leaning up.

Across the room Riku coughed uncomfortably, looking away. Roxas and I glanced at each other, before snorting and bouncing up.

"Uh, Roxas? I don't want to spoil the fun or anything, but shouldn't you be across town right about now?"

Roxas frowned, pulling out his phone and checking the time.

"I'm late!"

Roxas was a blonde blur, racing to tie his shoes and pull on a jacket bounding out the door.

"See you guys after work, love you Sor!"

"Love you Roxie!" I called after him, smiling dreamily as I sat back down.

When I turned back to Riku and Kairi, they were staring at me, eyes wide with horror.

"What?"

"He took your jacket!" Kairi exclaimed, horror washing over her face.

"Yeah he takes my jacket all the time, what's the big deal."

Riku face palmed.

"You put the ring in your jacket, smart one."

My world screeched to a grinding halt. The ring. Oh crap. I sprinted out the door, chasing after Roxas as his car rounded the corner, waving like a madman, but he was already gone.

Kairi gabbed me from behind, dragging me into the backseat of Riku's car while Riku hopped in the front.

"He's going to find the ring! And everything's going to be ruined! He won't be surprised, and he'll say no, and I'm going to die! Riku speed up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, I'm not interested in getting a Christmas Speeding ticket." Riku snapped, turning the corner.

I moaned, whole body shaking, anxiety pushing its way out as I nervously bounced and hopped around, thoughts moving at break neck speed. Okay, so I hadn't gotten a call from Roxie asking about the ring, so he probably hadn't found it yet. And there was a chance he'd just take off the jacket and hang it up, he might not even reach in the pockets at all.

Riku pulled up to the curb and Kairi and I sprinted out, charging into Club XIII. Zexion glanced up as we entered, making to wave only to stare as we zipped by and into the already large morning crowd. I could hear him and Riku shouting something, but I was too far gone to pay attention. Let's see, Roxas wasn't in sight around here, which mean he had already changed into his uniform and that means all his stuff would be backstage.

Spikey blonde hair suddenly appeared, coming out from the door leading backstage, and I skidded to a halt, ducking behind a dancing couple.

"Distract him!" I whisper-shouted to Kairi, carefully jogging to the back.

I glanced back in time to see Kairi pushing Roxas away from the backstage door, and sprinted over, sliding in just as it started to close. Alright, Roxie was out of the picture, maybe this wasn't going to be a disaster after all. I ran to the changing room, sighing in relief when I saw my jacket hanging on the nearest hook. I walked over and pulled it off, reaching in and pulling out the small blue box.

"You're almost as much trouble as Roxie is." I muttered, tugging my jacket on.

I turned around at the same time as Axel and Larxene came stumbling in, laughing hard. I hesitated a second to long, to unsure of what to do or how to act about being caught back here. In that one second, Larxene's eyes turned to me and found the blue box.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Before I knew it she had the box in her hand and the ring in her fingers holding it up to the light.

Axel whistled, smirking and raising his eyebrows.

"I think it's exactly what you think it is Sparks. The real question though is what lover boy here is doing with toy like that."

"Give it back!" I demanded, trying to snatch it back.

Larxene simply tossed me the box, holding the ring high out of my reach. Axel pushed me away, helping keep me just out of reach while I struggled to grab it.

"So the little squirt's gonna ask out our shrimp huh? That's so adorable!" Larxene gushed, giggling as she spun the ring around her finger.

"Looks that way. So kiddo, what's the plan?" Axel asked, smirk still in place.

I huffed impatiently, fists clenched.

"I'm proposing Christmas morning. Now can I have the ring back, I don't want him to see it!"

"Which is why you brought it backstage to his work?"

"No, it's not like that!" I protested "Roxas wasn't supposed to come home, but he did, and then I hid the ring in my jacket, and he had to go but he grabbed my jacket, and then I came here, and now you two are being jerks! Give me back the ring! Please!"

Axel and Larxene gave each other a knowing look, before Larxene shrugged and tossed the ring carelessly to me, spinning around and heading for the door.

"Good luck squirt, I'm sure you'll do just fine." She called.

"You won't tell him will you?"

Larxene just grinned, before turning down the hallway.

"She's not going to tell him, right?" I asked, torn between chasing after her and fleeing the islands forever.

"Tell him, no. Every other single person in the world though? Definitely."

I face palmed and groaned "I am so screwed."

Axel just grinned and slapped me on the back.

"Yes. Yes you are. Tough luck Sora. But hey I'm sure Roxy will make it all better if you know what I mean. And I mean all the fun, fun stuff he's gonna do to you when he finds out about this. Knowing him you won't be able to walk for a whole week, got it memorized?"

"Yeah, believe me I got it memorized." I muttered, cheeks flushing.

"Good boy. Now get out of here, I'll do my best to reign Larx in. Have fun out there kiddo."

And then he was gone, laughing down the hall. I groaned, trudging after him and back out into the main room. Why me? What had I done? Thanks to Larx, everyone in the entire universe and all of their friends were about to know I was proposing to Roxas. How was I supposed to keep that a secret? No, I could pull this off. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, things couldn't get that bad that fast, this would all go down smoothly. It would be perfect, just the way it was supposed to be.

I was so caught up in thought that I ran right into my blondie, tripping him and only just managing to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Nice catch." Roxas said with a wink.

"Yes you are." I shot back earning eye roll.

"So what are you doing here? Xemnas has me working full swing, so I can't really hang out right now."

"Oh you, um… grabbed the wrong coat. I already put yours back there." I looked around, awkwardly scratching the back of my head.

I wished I hadn't. My eyes caught on Larxene, who was surrounded by a small congregation of the Club XIII staff. I watched in horror as she animatedly talked and laughed, before the whole group turned as one and stared at us, smiling and waving. The next second the group split apart, quickly meeting up with more staff and party goes, the word spreading like wildfire.

"Aw thanks babe. Sorry about that, I must have been really rushing there. Anyways, I gotta get back to the old Mansex, I'll see ya later."

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, before sauntering off back towards Xemnas' private booth. Someone whistled, and I glanced around to see Demyx holding up a sign saying "Put a ring on it!", waving it wildly. I glanced back at Roxas, praying to goodness he didn't see it.

A perfect Christmas that involved Roxas and I? As if. I was so screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I know it's waaaaaay late, but my computer died, and I've had finals, and I'm swamped with life, so you know what, it's better late than never. So hope you enjoy, and late merry Christmas!<strong>


	2. The Part Where I Ruin Everything

**Disclaimer; I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p>"Sora did you see where my gingerbread man went?"<p>

I froze mid-bite, eyes flashing guiltily to the table where Roxie was searching for the missing confection. I gulped loudly, swallowing the evidence and vehemently shook my head.

"Nope, I haven't see him."

Roxas frowned, glancing over at our gingerbread house.

"But I still need one more…"

Blue eyes suddenly came to rest on me and Roxas walked forward, sighing sadly. Ungh, why did I have to feel so guilty now? It was just one gingerbread man. And it had tasted so good. Roxas pulled me against him, smiling down at the house.

"Two years." He murmured contentedly, nuzzling into my neck. "Tomorrow morning I'll have been stuck with an adorably ditzy doofus for two years."

"I know the feeling. I've got this hot psycho blondie I can't get away from. But to be honest I don't think I'm trying that hard."

"Really? He sounds like a handful."

"You have no idea." I whispered, giving him a playful nudge.

"And what about that doofus of yours?"

"Oh him? Well he's horribly optimistic, always cheerful, and he just has to help everyone in trouble. But I guess that's why I like him so much. And…"

"And?"

"And he's charming and handsome."

"And?" I pushed with a wink.

Roxas turned to face me, hand tangling in my spikes.

"And he's an absolute gentleman. Albeit a little slow sometimes."

"And?"

Roxas leaned in, his thumb brushing the corner of my mouth as he pulled faces close, our lips came in dangerous proximity to each other.

"And…" Roxas whispered.

Suddenly we was shoving me away and raising his crumb speckled thumb.

"And he ate my gingerbread man!"

I blushed, rubbing at the back of my head.

"I couldn't help myself, it tasted so good!"

"You ate my gingerbread man Sora!"

"It's supposed to be eaten, that's why it's made of candy! If they didn't' want people to eat them then they would have made it out of Brussels sprouts or some other nasty stuff!"

"How could you make a house out of Brussels sprouts? That's impossible!"

"Exactly! See that's why it's made of candy, and so we have to eat them!"

Roxas crossed his arms looking unimpressed. A sudden idea sprang to mind, and I smirked over at him, slowly edging towards the kitchen table.

"You don't believe me? Here, I'll prove it."

Before Roxas even knew what was going on I had snatched up another gingerbread man, chomping off a huge bite.

"Sora!" Roxie whined, bounding over to separate me from the candy. I managed to evade him, finishing the snack and grabbing another one.

"You'll never take me alive!" I cried around a mouthful of cookie.

Roxas tried to stifle his laughter as he chased me around the table, a grin spreading across his face. He finally managed to tackle me, taking us down to the ground where we rolled around, Roxas finally ending up on top, struggling to keep us down and reclaim the stolen cookies at the same time.

"Just give up the hostages and nobody has to get hurt, you can just walk away!" He grunted.

"Never! Come to the dark side Roxie, join me! We can eat all the cookies and candy we want!"

I managed to roll around, pinning Roxas and shoving the gingerbread man towards his mouth.

"Eat it, you know you want it! Stop resisting!"

Roxas laughed freely now, writhing under me, and I finally managed to push a cookie in. Roxas spluttered and laughed, choking on the cookie while I took a bite of my own.

"See? Who wants to build houses when you can just eat them?"

"Mph gah oomph!" Roxas protested while I shoved another cookie in his mouth.

"Can't breathe Sor… Too much!" Roxas managed to choke out, still laughing even as his face became more and more flushed.

"You gotta take it all in Roxie! You made them big, now you need to take care of it! Come on and eat it up!"

"For a second I thought I was walking in on something naughty." A voice said from across the room. We looked up to see Axel leaning in the kitchen doorway, grinning lewdly down at us.

It took a few seconds before his words sank in, and I glanced down seeing the position we were in, while the last few seconds of our conversation started coming back to me, making me blush. Roxas struggled to swallow the cookie, torn between embarrassment and anger.

"Who says we weren't getting to that?" I shot back playfully, trying to turn the tables on Axel for once.

"Well don't stop on my account, I might get some good blackmail material out of this later."

"Perverts." Roxas muttered while Axel and I snickered, pushing me off him.

"Cloud says he want you two love birds out in the party, not sneaking around in the kitchen. I'm pretty sure he thinks you two are going to end up turning into Ven and Vani if he lets you two out of his sight for too long."

"Got it. Come on Roxie, let's dance!"

I took his hand, dragging him behind me and into the living room. The rest of the gang were all gathered around, making merry, drinking eggnog, blasting music and more; our Christmas eve party was in full swing.

I twirled my boyfriend, spinning us around to match the music. For a few minutes it was like we had been thrown back into the past, I could practically see Roxie's Christmas party, at least before everything had gone wrong. Only now I was the one with a big Christmas wish.

I don't really knew when I noticed it, but sometime in between horribly butchering a duet of 'Baby it's cold outside' with Roxie and our slow dance, I suddenly started picking up on the stares and knowing looks focused on us around the room. It didn't take much to figure out what was going on, and I groaned internally, forcing my smile to stay up. Why did news have to spread so fast on an island? The way they were all looking at us, and even some of the comments I heard as we made our way around the room told me that Larxene had definitely lived up to her reputation.

We were chatting with Aqua and Ven by our small snack table, munching on cookies and laughing about the last few days of school, when Terra sauntered over and leaned in close whispering "Big bro wants to see you upstairs. Alone."

Wasn't that exciting? I nodded mutely, making up a half-baked excuse to Roxas before slowly making my way out towards the other side of the house, trudging up the stairs step by step. He knew. And knowing my brother, he wasn't happy about it, especially if he was calling me away from the party. Leon's opinion of Roxas had a bad habit of wildly fluctuating, going from thinking he was a good influence and a solid, albeit temperamental kid, to a psycho freak who was trying to kill everybody. Granted the last part was based on the fact that Roxas had kind of gone psycho and tried to scare everyone to death with his new friends, but still, couldn't you give him a break?

I finally made it to the top of the stairway and walked to Leon's room, taking a deep breath before opening the door. What was left of the hope that I might survive keeping my secret from Leon immediately died as I found myself face to face not only my brother, but his husband, Cloud. Judging by the looks on their faces, they weren't exactly ecstatic.

"Hey bro." I managed, trying to smile.

"Sit." Leon said simply, pointing to a chair in the corner.

I nodded, closing the door and hopping into the chair, eyeing them nervously.

We all sat in silence for a long time, leaving me to stew in my guilt. Yeah, I probably should have told my brother about all this. And sure it would have been a good idea to have asked Cloud if I could marry his brother when he wasn't in a post-medical high. But it had seemed so inconsequential at the time, all that mattered was Roxie. Right?

"Okay, I know I'm in big trouble, but I swear I was going to tell you guys when-"

"You proposed to Roxas?" Leon interrupted.

I nodded meekly, glancing between them. Leon's face was hard, his posture stiff, eyes never straying from me. Cloud was no better, arms crossed, eyes distant yet so focused I was fifty percent sure I would spontaneously combust any second. There was definitely no confusion on whether Roxas and Cloud were related, they both had that looked worked to horrible perfection. I squirmed under their gaze, trying to explain.

"I should have told you."

"Really?"

Okay, going by the looks on their faces I wasn't exactly making a good case here. Wait a second, why was I so nervous? I loved Roxas more than anything, and he loved me just as much. We had already been through hard trials in our relationship, we knew how to live with each other, and we knew what we were getting into. We both had baggage for sure, but together we could get through anything. Should I have told them or asked like a proper gentleman? Sure, but you know what, it's too late to change that. I could have kept worse secrets, so screw those judging looks they're giving me.

"You know what? I don't care what you have to say. Roxas and I are already eighteen, so the only person whose opinion I care about in all this is downstairs. Yes, I'm proposing, and when he says yes, we're going to be together forever, because we can handle it, and you know we can. So if you've got a problem with it you can just shove it up your-"

"You're right, you two can handle it."

My jerked to a stop, Clouds words rolling over and over in my head, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"What?"

Cloud glanced to Leon in amusement.

"I told you he'd freak out. You owe me ten bucks."

Leon rolled his eyes, muttering something about useless brothers while Cloud turned back to me.

"You're right. I think you two can handle it. Sure I'd like you two to wait a little longer, get off the island and live a little, but this was bound to happen eventually. Fighting you two wouldn't have gotten us anywhere. Although I know I speak for both of us when I saw I'm insulted you didn't come to us."

"Yeah." Leon said, eyeballing me hard.

I scratched the back of my head, giving an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about that. I just… I didn't know how to tell you, and I was worried you say no. And I kind of did tell you."

Leon shot me an unimpressed glare.

"Kind of did tell you? Sora, you either tell someone or you don't, there's really no in between. And I know you didn't say anything to me."

"Well I did talk to Cloud! He was just, um, not all there."

Leon and Cloud exchanged confused looks, before Cloud suddenly chuckled, face palming.

"I thought I was still high on the morphine. Did you seriously come and ask permission to propose to my brother after my surgery?"

"Sora." Leon groaned exasperatedly.

"Sorry! Face it, family or not you still scare me a little. I kept thinking if I asked when you were yourself you'd give me the same treatment as Vanitas and I'd be running from a bat waving lunatic!"

Leon and Cloud just laughed, and I finally relaxed, laughing along with them.

"Well then let's do this right" Leon suggested, "Sora, is there something you wanted to ask Cloud?"

I nodded, taking a breath and focusing on Cloud.

"Cloud, I know you're an old fashioned guy, so I wanted to ask you something. You know I love your brother more than anything else, and that I would do anything for him, right?"

Cloud nodded, waiting expectantly.

"I know you'd like for us to be older, but we've already been through so much, and together I know we can get through anything and come out on top. So I'd like to ask if I can have Roxas' hand in marriage."

"He sounds so serious, we need to savor the moment." Leon whispered, earning another chuckle from Cloud, and a glare from me.

"You're right. Knowing him it'll be another eighteen years before he even starts maturing. Of course Roxas makes up for that in full, so I suppose that my answer is yes."

I beamed, jumping out of my chair and caching the two in a hug.

"Thank you guys! You don't know how much this means, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

"It's alright, we get it. Now come on, there's a party down there with our name on it."

"If Roxas blows up our house I'm holding you responsible." Leon threatened playfully, nudging Cloud.

"He's eighteen and about to get hitched, you can't blame me anymore, blame the fiancé."

"Wait what? No, blame the big brother!"

"You're right" Leon said with a grin "Besides, blaming the fiancé is way more fun than blaming you."

"I told you. Now about that ten dollars…"

I groaned, still smiling as I jogged downstairs. So much for all that gloom and doom on the way up here, everything was going great! I knew this wouldn't be a disaster!

Roxas smiled as I trotted over, entwining our hands and tugging me closer.

"What's up?"

"Big bro just wanted to go over tomorrow's plans." I said casually, sighing in relief when he bought the excuse.

From there on the party went off without a hitch, the festivities only got better and better. Cid brought out an old karaoke machine and people broke off into groups, people danced, Naminé and Aqua did magic, while Demyx, Axel, and Wakka all argued about Santa, stuffing pillows up their shirts to try and make themselves look fat.

Everything was going perfectly. It was almost right after I had that thought that I ruined everything. It had all be fun and games, right up until Roxas voice suddenly squeaked. Everyone around had laughed, while Roxas angrily blushed, blaming it on the food and taking refuge beside the snack table.

"Oh Roxy that was nice, what other sounds can you make?" Kairi asked.

"You should hear him moan." I retorted back, earning more laughter from the group. Roxas on the other hand didn't look at all entertained by the remark, glowering over at me.

"That good huh?" Demyx asked laughing.

"Oh yeah, I've heard them sometimes" Vanitas shot out "Roxy goes crazy."

"Especially when you get to his birthmark."

Looking back I want to throttle myself for saying that. I really do. Roxas looked like he wanted to explode, seeming to shrink with every laugh and chuckle, blushing furiously. But somehow I was too far gone with everything else to really notice.

"Is that what that is?" Ventus asked "I wondered what he meant by 'that spot'. Couldn't get enough of that, could you bro?"

"Nope, he always wants more. He's crazy about it."

"He's crazy about everything!" A drunk Riku called.

"Well yeah, he's my blondie psycho, what do you expect?"

Everyone laughed, the words psycho, crazy, and desperate ripping through the room.

"Sora!" Roxas blurted.

"What's up babe?" I asked grinning, walking over.

"Shut up!" He demanded angrily, glancing around anxiously.

"What? It's just a joke Roxie, I just-"

"Let's just not, okay? Please!" Roxas asked, eyes burning.

"Ok, okay, just calm down. I was just trying to have a little fun with everybody, sorry."

"I just need some air." Roxas said bluntly, heading towards the door.

"Roxas!" I complained, trying to grab his arm.

I missed miserably, but I did manage to trip over my own feet. I stumbled, trying to regain my balance, but caught the snack stands table cloth, ripping it away from the table. Everything went flying, the egg nog, the punch, the cookies, the cake, all hanging up in the air for a split second before colliding with one horribly unfortunate target.

I stared in shock at my boyfriend, watching him splutter as egg nog and punch gushed over him, turning the cookies and cake into mush as they streaked over his skin and into his clothes. He stood there for a second, covered head to toe in the snack bar, while the room watched in a stunned silence. And then he was gone, a blonde blur throwing open the door and rushing out into the night.

"Ah hell." Cloud murmured, staring after him.

I had basically called my boyfriend a sex hungry psycho slut desperate for anything, and then attacked him with food. Of course it hadn't been the rumors or the secrets that had to ruin it all. I had to be the one to screw everything up. Why did this always have to happen? No, no I could fix this before it got out of hand like the last few times.

I scrambled to my feet and sprinted out the door into the night, with one thing on my mind. Roxas.

* * *

><p><strong>It sucks, but at least it's here, deal with it. <strong>


	3. Told You He Was Real

**Disclaimer, I sadly don't possess the rights to Kingdom Hearts or any of its awesome characters**

* * *

><p>Frigid wind roared past me as I trekked through town slowly making my way through the empty streets. We may not have had the white Christmas everyone had been dreaming of, but it was cold enough now to have me shaking and shivering beyond belief, teeth rattling like maracas.<p>

I'd lost sight of Roxas a while ago, only seeing a flash of golden blonde streaking down an alley. So here we were again. Roxas overreacting, and me having to run out and fix things. Did it always have to end like this, because to be honest it was getting old.

A lone car drove by, giving a quick honk as it rolled on. The driver was probably wondering why anyone would be out here at this time of night alone, especially on Christmas Eve. My foot suddenly found something mushy and slick, and I stumbled forward. I glared back irritably after regaining my balance, only to realize it was a small mound of cake and frozen eggnog. Roxas had to be nearby.

I glanced around, eyes scanning the darkness until I saw another discarded pile up ahead. I followed the trail for a while, zigzagging up and down streets, and finally tracing it to the park. The paths were desolate as I made my way through the parkland, eyes watching for a sign of movement. But there was nothing.

"Where are you Roxas?" I whispered to myself.

I ended up collapsing at the parks lone fountain, now filled with nothing but dead leaves and frost, feeling cold and exhausted. Yeah I had screwed up tonight, for sure.

But Roxas screwed up all the time, why did he have to freak out over everything? This was nothing compared to the spaghetti incident he'd thrown me into last spring. I'd had detention for the rest of the year, and been grounded for a month and a half. Not to mention the cafeteria ladies still held a grudge against me.

Roxas needed to stop being such a drama queen and man up. But hey, that's what I get for dating a psycho right? Did I really want to be stuck with him forever?

Light suddenly poured out from behind me, and I looked back to see Roxas emerging from the park restroom, wiping the last remnants of the snack table off his face. I stared at him for a long time, waiting until he looked up, his azure eyes instantly snapping up to meet mine.

"Sora." He said curtly.

"Roxas."

We stayed like that for a while, staring each other down as the wind whipped and whistled around us, the dead trees groaning and moaning as they swaying in the winds wrath.

"You should come home." I said, ending the silence and making my way towards him.

"Why? So you can keep on humiliating me in front of our friends?"

"Oh shut up, it was just a few jokes! Stop being so sensitive, we were just trying to have fun! I mean, I know fun is obviously a foreign concept to you, but maybe for once you could at least try and have fun with everybody else!"

"I need to stop being sensitive? Look who's talking, I can't look at you the wrong way without you bursting into tears!" He shot back.

"That was one time, we'd just been traumatized!"

"And maybe if I had some space once in a while I wouldn't be freaking out over everything. But no, you have to smother me, you barely give me enough room to breathe anymore!"

"Well maybe if I wasn't scared you'd get depressed and do something stupid again I would leave you alone! The problem is that if I don't push in, the no one's going to be able to make sure you're okay, because you push everyone away. I'm just the only one stubborn enough to put up with all of it!"

"Oh don't give me that. I was just fine before you butted yourself into my life, I don't need some goody two shoes puppy who thinks the words all sunshine and rainbows telling me how to live my life."

"There you go again; see, this is why all your friends are addicts, nut jobs, and felons. Normal people try to be friendly. They don't just sit around acting all emo and attacking people who care about them just because they feel like it!"

"In case you haven't notice, everyone is an addict, nut job, or felon. Face it, you're just a naïve little puppy trying to make everything better and ignoring the fact that the world sucks. I'm sorry that I cope differently than you do, I actually care about being my own person, not some preppy popular conformist!"

"Oh not the conformity speech again. What's next, the paranoia, the night terrors, the monsters in your closet coming to steal our hearts? Why do I even bother trying to argue, you're too psycho to realize when you're wrong!"

Roxas and I were circling each other now, fists clenched, eyes boring holes into the other.

"Sure let's bring up the fact that my brains screwed up and so am I. I watched my parents die in front of me and had wild dogs try and kill me! I told you from the start that I was damaged goods, you knew what you were getting into. So yeah, I've got issues, I'm raving Roxas! Let's go get my straightjacket sized, we don't want the crazy getting out now do we?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

"But it's what you said and it's what you were thinking! Not that anybody cares, how could Sora do or say anything, he's do damn perfect. He couldn't possibly be rude or hurt anyone, because he can't do anything bad. Everybody's gotta love Sora or else he'll completely take over your life and have you spitting up rainbows and sunshine!"

"I'm not perfect! I don't even know how you could think I am, I make mistakes all the time, just like the mistakes I made with you."

"You're calling me a mistake?" Roxas screamed, advancing in rage.

"One of the biggest mistakes in my life!" I added, marching right up to meet him.

"If I'm a mistake then why the hell are you still with me?"

"Because I love you damn it!"

We stood there for a few seconds, voices raw from screaming, panting hard.

"… Because I love you." I murmured again, the words swimming through my head.

"You do? You do. Yeah you do…" Roxas looked down, eyes lost and confused.

Another few minutes went by before Roxas looked up, and his eyes went wide.

"You're going to freeze to death out here, come on we need to warm you up."

I let Roxas pull me along after him, head still dazed and slow. Roxas pulled me into the bathroom, where an old heater was slowly pumping out lazy gust of warm air. He pushed me up in front of it, rubbing my skin, slowly but surely getting my blood pumping again

"You shouldn't have come out here, you'll be lucky if you don't have frostbite."

"It was worth it." I mumbled, giving him a shy smile.

Roxas looked around, biting his lip and scratching the back of his head.

"You're not a mistake. I screwed up." I managed, staring to turn away.

Roxas caught me, pushing me close to the heater and shaking his head.

"No. Well yeah, yeah you did. We seriously need to work on your idea of humor. But we both screwed up. I could've handled things better, instead of flying off the handle."

"Roxas, I-"

"Let me finish. Please?"

I nodded, unable to deny those pleading eyes.

"I really didn't mean it. I know I said a lot of things out there, but none of it is really how I feel. You're the best thing I've ever had in my life; my best friend, my best love, you're the best part of me. And yeah, I'm screwed up, but you know that, and you're still here. Are we a perfect couple? Heck no, but I don't think the 'perfect couple' actually exists. The truth is though, we're imperfectly perfect. And I wouldn't have it any other way. We've got a lot to work on, but I won't give up on us, no matter what. I love you Sora."

All the cold melted away, all the unjust anger, all the anxiety just melted away, and I smiled at him, going teary eyed.

"You okay?" Roxas asked worriedly.

"No. I'm better."

I threw my arms around my love, pulling him as tightly as I could. Stupid fighting. It was all okay now, everything was okay. Roxas was right, we had a lot to work on. But we were together. And that was more important than anything else.

"I love you Roxie." I whispered, nuzzling his cheek.

"I love you more Sor Sor."

When we finally parted, we were still close, our hands entwined with no chances of ever separating.

"Come on blondie. Let's go home."

Roxas nodded, and we made our way to the door, and out into the park. Our jaws dropped as we gaped at the magical Winter Wonderland that awaited us. A good inch of snow was lying soft on the ground, with more floating down on a gently, loving breeze. Brilliant light and ornaments adorned the trees, illuminating the park, and the fountain was lit up, breathtaking spires of ice reaching up towards the sky.

"Whoa…" I said, staring around in shock.

"When did all this happen? This is amazing! How did it even…?"

Roxas held a finger to his lips, cocking his head to the side and listening intently. I did the same, still dazzled by the sudden magic. I froze when the sound of sleigh bells met my ears, gentle and merry, jingly so softly they were almost inaudible.

"No way." I whispered, eyes going wide.

Roxie just smiled slightly looking up to the sky. I followed his gaze up to the cloudy sky, eyes finding motion, watching a small shadow whooshing past the moon. For a split second I was almost positive I heard laughter, an all too familiar chuckle from a magical old man who was supposed to be flying around the world right now. And then the shadow was gone, hidden behind the clouds.

"I told you he was real." Roxas grinned.

I moved to face him, only for his lips to crash into mine, giving me a slow kiss.

"Merry Christmas Sora." He whispered, eyes shimmering.

"Merry Christmas Roxas."

x-X-x

"Why didn't you get me any Spanishly Norwegian maracas?" Demyx whined, letting his head fall into his boyfriends lap.

"Because they don't exist darling." Zexion answered, stroking the blonde's hair while enjoying a new book.

The whole gang was back in the living room again, sitting beside an insane amount of spent up wrapping paper, most of us still in pajamas. The gifts had all been given, everyone was showing off, feeling the love, and just enjoying being with each other.

No one had questioned us when we came home last night, and it seemed like they weren't planning on mentioning it at all. Roxas was currently in my lap, nose stuck in his new mystery novel, his brand new struggle bat sitting beside us. All the gifts had been given, but there was still one box that hadn't been opened yet.

Roxas had declared himself the best gift giver this year, and if it hadn't been for my plans, I definitely would have had to agree. Everyone had gotten exactly what they wanted, he had even managed to score impossible things like sold out concert tickets, a book of forgotten tomes, a rare bike piece, and had even turned some of my doodles into to die for gifts. It would have been hard to beat, but this year I had an ace in the hole.

I sent a questioning look over to Cloud, who nodded subtly. Showtime.

"Hey Roxie, can you come here for a minute?" I asked, carefully pushing him off my lap.

Roxas blinked a few timed, mind slowly exiting his book before nodding and following me back towards the kitchen. The room went quiet as we walked, and I heard excited giggles and whispers as I shut the door behind us.

"What's up Sor Sor?" Roxas asked, making his way towards the fridge.

"Well I sort of had a question I wanted to ask you."

"I'm all ears." He replied, taking out the cake and searching for a fork.

"Roxas, we've been together through a lot of things right?"

Roxas nodded, scooping the cake out onto a plate and walking back over to me.

"You're the other half of my heart, and I know what we have is going to last forever. Through thick and thin we've made it out on top, and I know I never want to leave you."

Roxas blushed a little, smiling fondly.

"And so there's something I need to ask you, something really important."

"Wow a serious Sora, this is a rare occasion."

I rolled my eyes.

"Just look up you idiot."

Roxas frowned, attention turning to the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling while I took a knee and snapped open the engagement bow.

"You know if you wanted a morning make out session you could have just asked I mean it's not like-" Roxas froze as his eyes found me and the ring. He gasped in shock, hands flying to his mouth, dropping the plate entirely.

"Roxas McCartney Strife, you are one of the most amazing people I've ever had the pleasure to meet. We've been on a few adventures now, what do you say to a few more? Will you marry me?"

Roxas stayed shocked for another millisecond before I was suddenly being tackled in a bear hug.

"Yes!" Roxas exclaimed, beaming brilliantly as we rolled to a stop, holding me so tightly I was sure I was going to burst.

"A cheer went out from the living room, and we looked up to see the door open, the whole gang smiling in on us while Ven, Aqua, and Kairi were busy at work, snapping as many pictures as possible.

"So what was that about you giving the best gift this year?"

Roxas shook his head, smile never fading.

"I was definitely wrong. I got the best gift ever. My Sora. Thank you love."

I kissed his forehead, reveling in the moment. I had the love of my life in my arms, my friends and family all around, and a bright future ahead of us. A perfectly imperfect ending.

"No, thank you love. Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, like I said, way late, and its horribly written, but I hope you enjoy. Merry late Christmas!<strong>

**Long shot but, review goal; 10?**


End file.
